


The Amortentia Incident

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Dry Humping, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not a lot though, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Displays of Affection, Some Plot, Submissive Draco Malfoy, Virgin Draco, Virgin Harry, multiple POVs, pansy tries to get (friendly) revenge on draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco never stops talking about Potter, so Pansy makes a plan to punish him. She brews an altered Amortentia, and slips it into his water bottle. But, something obviously went horribly wrong when the next day Draco and Potter are all over each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 277





	The Amortentia Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic. I'm trying to write a lot to get the hang of it. Please leave any ideas you want done in the comments. Preferably something like a one shot, or a couple chapters. Thank you so much, enjoy!

**Pansy**

“You have no clue what it’s like Pansy to have to sit there while St. Potter gets to do whatever he wants” Draco huffed. Is he an idiot? Of course I know what it's like, I sit next to you darling. But, telling Draco any of that would just make the rant worse. I love Draco, I really do, but in the way Slytherins love each other. I understand that ever since we’ve come back for 8th year it’s been hell for him, but I can’t take the non-stop ranting about Potter. And I know just the thing to shut him up. 

He’s about to start up again but I cut him off, “Darling I know! But, I do have to meet Blaise and Greg to study.” That little wanker just looks back to his book he had set down. Not even a bloody ‘Goodbye Pansy, thank you for listening to me rant for the thousandth time’. I was on the fence before but, now I want that brat to suffer. Lucius and Narcissa (bless their hearts) have created a monster. A monster who is normally sweet and caring in his own way, but when he gets like this, I want to die. 

So maybe I was lying about going to meet Blaise and Greg to study, but let's be real, has anyone ever seen either of them study. If Draco believed that it’s because he wanted to. Instead of going to the library, I break into the potions classroom. I’m brewing an altered Amortentia that allowed whoever the potion drinker first saw to be the target of their affections. It took three months to brew. I gave Draco three months to get a grip on his Potter obsession, and he bloody didn’t. It’ll be ready for tomorrow, the 8th year pick up game between Gryffindors and Slytherins. In the morning, I’m going to pack Draco’s bag and add the Amortentia to his water bottle. Whoever he sees first will be awful no matter what. I think this is a perfect punishment for being an annoying prat.

**Draco**

“I’m going to beat Gryffindor into the ground.” I snarl as Pansy gives me my bag. I know she’s up to something but, I honestly can’t be bothered right now. Potter and his stupid friends are always just… doing- something!! 

Pansy wraps her arm around my shoulder as she walks me to the broom shed. She smiles sweetly “I know dear. Just make sure to stay hydrated.” Something is definitely up. I decide to dig through my bag before the game, nothing is out of place. Everything seems to look fine.

I fly up on my broom as soon as the snitch is released. Potter’s flying right next to me of course, he doesn’t know how to think for himself even after all these years. I fly around on my broom trying to look nonchalant as I keep an eye out for the snitch.

The score is 130-110. If I catch the snitch we can win. Suddenly Potter zips by me. Fuck. I chase after him, leaning as forward on my broom as possible. I’m catching him. I’m bloody catching up to Harry Potter himself. I see the snitch fall slightly and without thinking, I dive. I’m going to win this match if it kills me. For once Potter didn’t react first and is chasing after me. I see the snitch, it’s right in front of me. But, when I reach out for it Potter zooms by, grabbing it and securing a win for Gryffindor. 

I’m still fuming as I get into the locker room. Potter’s shit is right next to mine. Of. Bloody. Course. I’m not gonna change next to that prick. I start shoving my clothes back into my bag when I feel a hand tap my shoulder.

I turn around to see Harry Potter with the biggest grin I’ve ever seen on his face. “That game was amazing Malfoy. It felt like we were kids again.” I shrug his hand off my shoulder and ignore him. He just keeps standing there, like he’s waiting for something. “Are you really going to ignore me? I thought we were past all this.” 

I’m furious, get over years of being each-others nemesis. Yeah right. He’s still there, so I grab my water ball undo the lid and throw it at him, hoping he’ll go away. I chug the rest, and before I know what’s happening I suddenly need Potter. I need him inside of me now.

Potter growls and pins me against the wall. I think I said the last bit out loud. Suddenly he’s kissing me hard, and it feels so bloody good. “Merlin, please.” He grabs my jersey and pulls me flush against his body. Breaking the kiss he pushes us to the floor so I’m straddling him. I’m on my elbows, and one of Potter’s hands is in my hair, the other is wrapped around my waist. He starts kissing me again, unlike before this kiss is slow. First Harry barely dusts his lips over mine, before pressing them together and pushing in his tongue. I moan as our tongues meet, but instead of before where we were fighting for dominance I give in. He tentatively pushes his hips upwards, I feel his hard cock brush against mine making me whimper into his mouth. I try to grind my hips into Harry’s but he has an ironclad grip on them, not letting me move. I let out a small sigh as he sucks on my bottom lip. Harry’s lips leave my mouth and work their way down to my neck. At first he just finds a spot and laps at it until I’m wriggling in his arms in anticipation. When he finally starts to suck that spot on my neck I howl. It’s so sensitive like he licked it raw, and I’m whining, bending my neck out to him, and I don’t seem to care. 

I try to reach for his belt, but he stops me. “I want to do that when I know your mine forever.” He kisses my forehead, and pulls me up. “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too.” Instead of being ravished with kisses, Harry just wraps me in a hug. It feels so good, like it's the only thing that will ever make me truly happy.

Harry looks shy before he whispers into my ear “I’m not ready to have sex yet, but I would love it if you spent the night with me.” I know as a teenage boy I should be disappointed, but I’m relieved. I’ve never done _it_ before, and I don’t want it to be at Hogwarts with everyone judging us. He starts sucking on my neck again, and I let out another whimper.

“I- I of c- course that’s o-okay. Merlin H-harry.” I can’t seem to focus when he does that. It feels like a wave ebbing and flowing, he starts to calm down before ravishing my neck all over again. Harry bites down on my neck, and I sob in pleasure. 

He pulls back and grabs my hand “Ready?”

I nod suddenly feeling timid. 

“We need to be quiet so Ron and Neville don’t hear us sneak in.”

**Pansy**

When Draco didn’t come back last night I became really worried. I didn’t see him after the game. He just stocked off to the locker room and never made it back to our dorms. It’s morning now, and I’m sitting with Blaise, and Greg in the Great Hall. “Did either of you see Draco come in last night?” I questioned.

Blaise spoke up first “I haven’t seen him since I left the locker room. He got in a bit of a- squabble with Potter.” 

I’ve done it now. The poor bloke was probably thirsty, took one look at Potter, tried to kiss him and got beat to death. I turn my pleading eyes to Greg. 

He doesn’t need prompting to answer. “I didn’t even go to the game. Luna and I snuck off to Hogesmade.” 

“Now is not the time for your romance Gregory. Draco is probably dead, or bleeding out on the locker room floor because of me.” 

Blaise turns his head over to Pansy and narrows his eyes at her “Darling, what did you do to Draco?” 

Before I can answer I hear giggling. Draco’s giggling. All three of our heads snap over to see Harry bloody Potters arms wrapped around Draco’s waist, and his head shoved in his neck. He’s whispering something that’s making Draco laugh. Turning back to Blaise and Greg I whisper “I might have done that. On accident!” 

Blaise and Greg aren’t even listening to me though. The whole Great Hall has gone silent, just watching this scene unfold in front of them. Draco and Potter sit down at Gryffindor table with the weasel, and Granger. Potter grabs a piece of toast and starts feeding it to Draco. I can hear him say “It’s so much better when you feed it to me.” I can see Granger gaping at them, while Weasley sputters. I can’t really blame them to be honest.

The air is sucked out of the room by a collective gasp of the student body, and a few professors. The pair haven’t seemed to notice the spectacle they‘ve been making of themselves. Something has definitely gone wrong with the love potion. Did I make it airborne somehow? No, then it wouldn’t be just them. Did I make it go two ways somehow? That’s impossible, but this kind of potion was impossible three months ago, so maybe. The most likely possibility is that Harry somehow had some of Draco’s water. Yes. Ding, ding, ding. That’s the most likely, or I’ve just become the best potion maker to ever exist. I look over as my thoughts come to a close as I’m traumatized. Draco is straddling Potter’s hips on the bench, Potter has his head buried in Draco’s neck, sucking on it. But, worse of all Draco is bouncing up and down on top of Potter. Oh Morgana, I take it back, that's not the worst thing that’s happening. Draco is whimpering. _Whimpering._

Before I can do anything Mcgonagall is stomping over to the Gryffindor table. Where Draco sodding Malfoy is having a very private moment in public with Harry bloody Potter. Her booming voice rings out through the almost silent Great Hall “Boys! I believe that this is something to be done in private! And, especially not around the food!” 

Laughing Draco and Harry get up and start walking out of the Great Hall. “Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, you have class!” It’s like watching a broom crash, you want to look away, but you just can’t. Draco and Potter start walking back to the table they’re about to sit down as Potter grabs Draco’s hand and runs out of the Great Hall. Mcgonagall starts running after them. Granger and Weasley shoot up after her. 

Blaise starts yelling “Pansy what did you do to our Draco? He- he just was _humping_ Potter like a cat in heat!” 

I didn’t mean for this to happen obviously, gods I never would have. I thought it was going to be like a kick in the teeth. With him walking into the Great Hall like a kicked puppy trailing after some random Gryffindor. Not finding a boyfriend?

“It was supposed to be a stupid prank. Draco wouldn’t stop talking about Potter so I wanted to teach him a lesson. I know it seems dumb now, but I brewed a new form of Amortentia so he would talk about _anyone_ else for a day. Guess I failed.”

Greg chuckled and responded “Draco’s going to kill you when the effects wear off.”

I bury my head in my hands and groan. How could I have been so stupid.

**Harry**

Draco and I are running hand in hand back to the 8th year dorms. Mcgonagall is chasing after us, and I think I hear Hermione yelling my name. I can’t wait to get back, but with Draco panting behind me reminding me of last night. I need to touch him. I stop, stunning Draco and pin him against the wall. 

I start on that special spot on his neck again. Last night I sucked on that spot till he came completely untouched. “Gods you make me feel things I’ve never imagined could be real.” I gasp into his neck. 

“Malfoy! What in the hell did you do to Harry?!” Ron booms as he stomps down the hallway with Hermione at his side. Apparently Mcgonagall got lost in the chase. I wrap my arms around Draco’s waist and pull him closer.

My head is still buried in Draco’s neck, maybe if I stay here for long enough they’ll leave. Ron stomps over and grabs Draco’s arm to pull him away from me. My arms tighten around him “What the fuck!” I growl and let my magic surge to the surface of my skin. Ron stumbles back, and Hermione starts to dry heave. Maybe that way a bit much but, he tried to take my Draco away from me. “Don’t worry love, I won’t let them take you from me. Never ever.”

Draco giggles and pulls me into a soft sweet kiss. That lasts about 5 seconds before we’re both hit with a stupefy.

\---------------

I wake up in the infirmary with a headache, and a potion being shoved at me. “Drink this now.” Madam Pomfrey demanded as she quickly walked to the other side of the curtain and demanded the same thing of the other patient. I take the whole thing down in one shot, and suddenly everything came back to me with a brutal force. Me kissing Draco, me finding that special spot on Draco’s neck, me making Draco come, me- me still wanting it. Wanting _him._

Hermione and Ron rush over to the side of the bed. Hermione speaks first. “Gods Harry we’re so glad you’re okay. We knew something was wrong when you came in with Malfoy. Are you feeling better?” I can’t speak, because to be honest I want to be with Draco, to talk this through. To let him know, I may not _love_ him but, I like him a lot.

“‘Mione I think he’s in shock because he’s remembering the ferret humping him at breakfast. Merlin, I know it’s bad, but just be glad it was a love potion.”

“Shut up Ron. Is- um- Draco-. Where’s Draco?” I stutter out.

Hermione and Ron give each other a look. “Are you sure you want to see him mate?”

“I just bloody asked to see him didn’t I?”

“Fine Harry, but it’s your funeral. Malfoy is pissed.”

**Draco**

The whole time we were under a love potion. That’s what I keep telling myself at least because I can’t stop thinking about his lips. Gods his tongue. How he would glue his mouth to my neck until I was sobbing in pleasure. 

Snap out of it Draco. I am a Malfoy, I don’t need fickle things like boyfriends. Mother Morgana, he’s gonna hate me. I’m going to be halfway in love with him, while he hates me. I can’t think about things like this right now. Malfoys don’t cry, in public at least. His hands were the first to ever touch me like that. I had offers, a ton of offers, but it never seemed right. Not until him.

I’m cut off from my thoughts when a very distraught looking Harry Potter walks over to the side of my bed. Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. “Draco- I just wanted to let you know-“ I can’t take this. Being rejected.

I scoff. “No need to let me down easy Potter, I’m just as disgusted as you are in our- our love affair.” Why did I have to fucking call it that?!! 

Harry looks like he has to say something, but instead reaches out to cup my cheek. “It felt- it _feels_ real.” He brings his lips down to mine. I let out a surprised moan into Harry’s mouth. The kiss is desperate, like we’ve starved our entire lives for it. Harry pulls away “I don’t regret any of it. I would do it the exact same.” 

I shiver in want. Before I wanted Harry, but now I need him to survive. “Me too, but, are you sure? I’m a death eater, I’ve done things Harry. And, Merlin don’t get me started on how the prophet will react-”

That wanker interrupts me “Draco for Christ's sake. Believe me.”

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say. It’s muggle.”

“For once in your life can you shut up. We’re having a moment.” Harry teases.

“Make me” I retort.

In an instant Harry was attacking my mouth with vigor. At first our lips just stayed smashed together, until Harry forced his tongue into my mouth. I squeeze his shoulders tighter when he starts to explore my mouth. His tongue brushes against the roof of my mouth, and I mewl deliriously in pleasure. Harry starts crawling onto the hospital bed, slipping his body on top of mine. His legs are straddling my hips, and I’m wildly bucking against him trying to get any friction possible. “Please Harry, please, please. I need us out of these clothes.” His hands are ripping open my shirt, causing buttons to fly all over the floor. That wanker. 

Suddenly Harry’s frozen above me.

**Harry**

My hands run over Draco’s scarred chest. I did this to him. I almost _killed_ him. My shaky hands pull Draco’s shirt off. I don’t know what to say, so I don’t say anything. I dip my tongue over the scarring that’s webbed across his chest. I worship every inch of his chest, making sure to leave his nipples wanting. He lets out a high pitched whine as I get close to it. I rub my thumb over his pink nub, and he arches his back to get more contact. I close my mouth around his hard bud, and start to suck. Draco arches his back in pleasure as he screams out curse words. We start a cycle of Draco telling me to stop, and that it’s too much. But, then when I try to pull my head from his nipple he holds it there telling me not to stop. I finally get my head back to say “I’m gonna make you feel good.” Draco nods frantically as he shakes beneath me. I wordlessly and wandlessly vanish our clothes. I’m that good. Draco mewls at the display of power and starts chanting things like ‘Harry, more, please, Merlin, please, please’. Who am I to say no? I start pecking kisses down his torso, and to his hips. I press slow, teasing kisses down Draco’s cock. He tries to buck his hips, but I hold him down. “You’re a little slut aren’t you? Begging me to fuck you. Humping me like a bunny in front of everyone during breakfast.”

“T-the p-p-otion you idi-ot.” Draco gasps out as I draw a slow lick down his hard cock.

“I don’t think so. I bet if I told you to do it tomorrow you would. Wouldn’t you?” I wondered aloud. I wrap my lips around Draco’s tip, and swirl my tongue around his slit. 

“G-gods Harry, I w-would. I’ll l-let you bend me o-over one of t-the tables, a-and fuck me right there-.” Draco is cut off by a wail that overtakes him, as I put all of him in my mouth. I’m sliding my face up and down Draco’s length, fucking my face onto him. His fly to my hair pulling, and pushing with my motions. There’s spit dripping down my chin, and all I can think about is forcing Draco to lap it all up. I start moving my mouth faster at the thought. I can tell Draco is almost there when his cock starts to spasm. I hollow my cheeks out, and suck him down to his root. Draco wails as white bursts of cum are spurting into my mouth, and down my throat. I let out a groan as I swallow down Draco’s bitter, but somehow sweet cum. 

I lift my head up, and crawl up his body a bit. I hold my cock in my hand, and start to wank over Draco’s chest. It doesn’t take long before I’m spilling all over him. I growl as I slide my fingers through my cum, and shove them into Draco’s mouth. I can tell he’s not expecting it because at first he doesn’t respond, but after a second he swipes his tongue over my fingers. I imagine him doing that to my cock, and feel it twitch at the thought. I pull out my fingers, and latch my mouth onto Draco’s special spot on his neck. He whimpers beneath me, but unable to move as he lies there sated from his orgasm. 

“I want you. Forever.” I whisper into his neck.

“Forever.” He whispers back.

I cuddle into his body, and let sleep take me away.


End file.
